


Schooner

by imightkeepyou



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: jenny haniver
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Greg + Everley + schooner."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooner

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a one-word prompt series, based on characters from my friend's webcomic Jenny Haniver.

"It's gonna be okay, Everley, we'll figure it out. _Together._ "

The boy beside Greg attempted a smile, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards, but his eyes were full of doubt. "I know, I'm just sorta... worried." He shrugged, and Greg's mouth twisted into a frown, thinking about what to do. He couldn't stand Everley looking so worried and sad and _miserable_ , sitting there on the edge of the bed with his mouth turned down, shoulders slumped, knees pulled up. After a moment, the idea came to him and he turned to Everley enthusiastically. "No, okay, I got this!"

Everley jumped at the sudden breaking of the silence, looking over at him, brows raised in confusion. "Got what?"

Greg beamed at his own genius. "I know what'll make you feel better! Relaxation techniques."

Everley tilted his head, tucking strands of hair behind his ear as he considered that. "Like breathing exercises and stuff?" Greg nodded, and then paused. "Yeah. Well, probably not that stuff exactly, but I know what to do. You gotta lay back and close your eyes."

The younger boy gave him a suspicious look, his legs slowly unfolding as he laid back. "Greg... you know there's people outside the door, right?" 

Taking a second to understand what that meant, a wicked grin spread across Greg's face. "That's not what I meant, but-" He leaned in, voice lowering as his hand slid up Everley's thigh. "I could do that later." Chuckling at the color rising in the other's face, Greg flopped down beside him, closing his eyes too.

"Okay, eyes closed?"

"Mhm."

"So now we're supposed to imagine we're somewhere else. Like, um, on a boat or something."

Everley giggled and Greg felt a smile pulling at his own lips. "We're on a boat? Why?" the younger boy inquired, slipping his fingers through Greg's.

Greg considered this. "I dunno. Because we're pirates?"

"Ooh! Okay, we're pirates. We don't have to like, hurt anybody though, do we?"

"Nah, we can sail around or something. I'll be the captain!"

"What does that make me?"

"...You could be my wench?"

Everley sounded unamused. "Now you just sound like Harrison."

Greg laughed at that, pulling Everley closer. "Hey, I didn't ask you to wear a dress."


End file.
